


Verso nuove avventure

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Seguito di: Il capitano pirata e il sirenettoPrompt: 6. Castelli in ariaFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: M/M; MNumero parole: 500.Titolo: Verso nuove avventure





	Verso nuove avventure

 

 

  
  


Verso nuove avventure

 

Il Vice controllò che tutta la ciurma fosse risalita sulla nave, contandoli muovendo l’uncino. Il suo unico occhio si muoveva rapidamente, mentre l’altro era coperto da una pesante benda nera. 

Sospirò e si passò la mano tra i capelli, alcune ciocche erano diventate argentee. 

Salì anche lui e ritirò la scaletta di legno, la posò al sicuro sul pontile e raggiunse la scaletta interna. Iniziò a dare direttive agli ordini per far veleggiare nuovamente la nave e andò dal Capitano.

Lo trovò intento a lucidare uno dei suoi due stivaletti.

“Capitano…” chiamò.

L’altro alzò il capo, aveva l’aria assonnata, gli occhi languidi e le pupille leggermente dilatate.

< Ha mantenuto la parola. Si è ubriacato a sufficienza anche se era da solo.

Le donne le troverà anche frivole, ma sembra uno che ha un qualche amore da dimenticare > pensò il Vice.

“Un paio di minuti e saremo pronti a veleggiare nuovamente.

Quale nuove dall’isola? Che prende si profilano all’orizzonte?” domandò.

Il Vice si sedette su un barile vuoto vicino al capitano, osservando di tanto in tanto gli uomini intenti a issare l’ancora con dei gridi secchi.

“Ho sentito di un mercantile che farebbe al caso nostro.

Voi avete riflettuto stanotte da solo con la vostra nave?” chiese.

Il Capitano si alzò in piedi e accarezzò il timone con un gesto sensuale, gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi nel guardare le nuvole candide che solcavano il cielo azzurro.

“Avevo bisogno di riflettere. Mi sono perso nei miei castelli in aria.

Si potrebbe dire che ho sognato ad occhi aperti” spiegò.

< Sì, dev’essere per forza stato un sogno. Quel giovane sirenetto così appetibile, così sottomesso, che mi ha permesso di travolgerlo col mio desiderio.

Lo avrei fatto mio in eternò, anche se era così stretto nella fessura sopra la coda.

Ho dovuto, però, mantenere la mia parola e lasciarlo tornare alle profondità del mare.

Forse il vero castello in aria sarebbe sperare possa ritornare da me. Mi trovava affascinante quanto io consideravo lui bellissimo, ma non rischierà di farsi imprigionare nuovamente.

Ho fatto fuggire quella meravigliosa ombra che mi seguiva, ma come pirata non potevo fare altrimenti. Un tesoro devo stringerlo in mano almeno una volta > rifletté.

“Adesso basta riflettere, tornate alla realtà…” disse il Vice.

Il Capitano estrasse un sigaro e lo accese, portandoselo alle labbra.

“Tornerò alla mia libertà. Il mare ruggisce e ci chiama, c’impone la sua presenza.

Rotta verso il mercantile” ordinò.

“Agli ordini, Capitano!” disse il Vice. Il suo unico occhio brillò. Si avvicinò al parapetto e sbraitò: “Avete sentito il Capitano? Si parte! Issate quelle dannate vele!” sbraitò il Vice a pieni polmoni.

Diverse voci gli fecero eco dal basso, mentre le vele venivano issate e si gonfiavano sospinte dal vento. Le onde s’infrangevano con sempre maggiore intensità sulle fiancate della nave man mano che si allontanavano dalla costa.

Con i giusti movimenti, il Capitano la guidava al sicuro lontano dagli scogli emersi e quelli infidi nascosti sotto il livello dell’acqua.


End file.
